gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Military
The are featured in every game of the Grand Theft Auto series, except Grand Theft Auto 1, Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes (only military vehicles). The five branches of the armed forces have all appeared at least once within the series. Description As implied, they are the armed forces of the United States, comprising mostly of the Army, but also with air and naval bases. The military themselves does not appear in Grand Theft Auto IV because it enhances realism; they would not be sent to arrest one person and because the prohibits the use of federal military personnel and units of the National Guard under federal authority from acting in a law enforcement capacity within the United States, except where expressly authorized by the Constitution or Congress http://usacac.army.mil/cac2/CALL/docs/10-16/ch_11.asp. The NOOSE somewhat replaces the military from previous games; however, the military reappears in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, but it is no longer considered as a law enforcement group, its role still having been replaced by NOOSE. ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' In Grand Theft Auto 1 and London expansions, there are no military forces, although military vehicles such as the Tank are seen as rare sights. In every game prior to Grand Theft Auto 2, only the police are seen in wanted levels. ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' After getting a six-head wanted level in Grand Theft Auto 2, the military will replace the police. Pedestrians disappear and normal cars become a rare sight. The soldiers are armed with Machine Guns and can easily kill Claude Speed and destroy cars. The military uses different vehicles such as Pacifiers, Land Roamers and Tanks, the latter with full potential to kill Claude. The military has its base in the Residential District, but the base is inaccessible; however, there is a small base in the Industrial District, in which it can be accessed during the mission Army Base Alert! 3D Universe After the player gains six stars in a 3D Universe game, the Army will begin to chase the player. On the ground, two military vehicles are used to kill the player: the Barracks OL, which is used for pursuit and roadblocks, and the Rhino tank for pursuit. The soldiers themselves are always well-armed with Carbine Rifles that will often make short work of the player and most vehicles. Because of the limited number of soldiers seen in roadblocks, they are not as lethal as the SWAT or the FBI, as only two spawns near every Barracks OL seen in the corresponding roadblock. The military seen in the 3D Universe are apparently members of the . The makes a brief appearance in San Andreas, where they have implemented a naval base in San Fierro, and the itself makes an appearance in the mission N.O.E.. HD Universe The military does not appear in Grand Theft Auto IV, nor in its episodes, with its role being taken by the NOOSE and FIB instead. Like in GTA 1, a few vehicles based on military vehicles appear in the game: the Annihilator, the APC, and the Buzzard. However, these vehicles are used for law enforcement purposes in the game, except for the Buzzard, which is considered illegal. In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, they appear in the same way as in the 3D Universe. After gaining a six-star wanted level, they will assist the aforementioned law enforcement agencies from Grand Theft Auto IV, occasionally on foot and mostly in Rhinos. They do not have an air or naval division, although there is a vehicle that appears to be of a military purpose, but possibly operated by the LCPD (as seen in the mission Torpedo Run). In Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, the military is now present in Fort Zancudo outside of missions. While the military regains its ability to enforce the law, it is not part of the wanted level system anymore, taking part only when the player is nearby. Similar to GTA IV, NOOSE and FIB replaces their role of an elite law enforcement force. Members of the military are part of the as confirmed by their quotes; the U.S. Navy makes a brief appearance in Grand Theft Auto Online in the mission Humane Raid - EMP, where the players must raid the [[USS Luxington ATT-16|USS Luxington ATT-16]] aircraft carrier and steal a Hydra, before being confronted by a U.S. Air Force squadron. It is possible that the military in the game is a branch of its own, as their standard vehicles are labeled "Los Santos National Forces", while the missile seen in a cutscene of The Doomsday Scenario is labeled "Los Santos Air Force". Coast Guard personnel also make an appearance, guarding the coastline of several restricted areas such as the Los Santos International Airport. Uniform Throughout the series, the military has been dressed in traditional woodland camouflage pattern. In GTA III, they are shown as wearing simply an olive drab uniform with a helmet. Troops stationed at Fort Baxter Air Base wear M81 Woodland BDU uniforms that were standard-issue during the late 1980s. The same seems to carry over into GTA San Andreas: although an urban camouflage pair of trousers can be purchased in Binco, soldiers are never seen wearing them. In Vice City Stories, the outfit seems to resemble an M81 Woodland Pattern, aside from that worn by Corporal Victor Vance, who instead wears an untucked tan T-shirt with standard trousers, no patrol cap, and unbloused boots. In GTA V, there are two different types of uniforms: The infantrymen wear a uniform with a camouflage pattern that closely resembles the Universal Camouflage Pattern, modern U.S. Army standard issue uniform, but the pattern in game is not digitized. The Air Force pilots wear a green flight suit, similar to real life. However, these flight suits do not have any proper insignia or badges. So far, the outfits are not purchasable in any available store, although such trousers can be bought in GTA San Andreas, coming in Woodland and Urban patterns. While the Army Fatigues can be re-unlocked in Vice City Stories, they do not resemble what the other soldiers wear, making Vic Vance stand out. The Military in GTA V have two sets of uniform, the first one being the standard uniform used by the patrolling troops in Fort Zancudo; the outfit itself is simply basic camouflage, and occasionally, the soldier will wear a Marine Corps-style, 5-point utility cover as well. The other uniform is seen in the missions: The Paleto Score and Monkey Business; in these missions, the troops will wear complete combat gear including a Kelvar helmet (and/or a gas mask in Monkey Business), body armor, and knee pads. This variant also appears driving Rhinos defending Fort Zancudo, and may rarely spawn out of Rhinos, near the smaller control tower. Air Force pilots can also be found at Fort Zancudo, taking off or landing with P-996 LAZERs or Titans. Pilots with helmets are encountered in Minor Turbulence. Another kind of uniform, seen only on U.S. Navy sailors stationed on the [[USS Luxington ATT-16|USS Luxington ATT-16]], is an off-duty uniform which consists of simply a T-shirt and trousers with or without blue digital camouflage. They are also seen wearing flight suits. Additional set of clothing are added in Grand Theft Auto Online, which are of military use or basic clothing with camo patterns ranging from single sets, such as hats, vests and pants, to full sets, such as flight suits and Ballistic Equipment. Specialized military gear are also available for the player, such as Night Vision and Thermal Vision goggles. Basic Behavior 3D Universe *Members of the military behave as a gang in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, despite not being an actual gang and will attack the player if spotted on military property, unless if the protagonist is wearing the Cop Outfit (or the Army Fatigues in GTA Vice City Stories). *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Hydras will appear in the air if the player obtains a 4-star wanted level and is flying an aircraft or the Vortex hovercraft, and will try to shoot them down. Despite being a military vehicle, they are actually piloted by police officers from the city/region that they spawned from (i.e. if it spawns at Los Santos, they can be from Los Santos Police Department, desert/countryside areas - rural police, San Fierro - San Fierro Police Department, and Las Venturas - Las Venturas Police Department, respectively). Some of them can spawn without a pilot. The only time where a military can pilot these vehicles are the missions N.O.E. and Vertical Bird. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *While encountering an occupied Rhino, the player cannot hijack the occupied Rhino; however, there are two ways the Rhino will react depending if the player is on foot or in a vehicle: If the player is in a vehicle, the Rhino will immediately fire at the player's vehicle, setting it aflame (but not blowing it up, allowing the player to bail out and save his or her life); however, if the player is on foot, the Rhino will reluctantly fire, giving the player ample time to escape. The very slow speed of the Rhino makes it easy for the player to outrun it on foot. The Rhino will eventually fire at the player if the player stays in range on foot for too long. A direct hit usually kills the player unless the player has full health and full armor, but will reduce the health to roughly 25% and armour to 0%. The same goes for the Destroyer when the player enters the water. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *If the player trespasses Fort Zancudo, the military personnel will be alerted and will attack the player on sight. Also, if the player acquires a wanted level and is at the boundaries of the base, the military will be deployed to supplement any active law enforcement officers in the area, with the ability of arresting the player or shooting to kill; if the player goes too far from the base, the military will return to base, handing over control of the situation to the authorities instead. Like most occasional enemies, the military will be represented as red blips instead of the usual police blips and icons. *Any Rhino Tank will open fire directly at the player, which can be fatal for the protagonists (except for Trevor Philips if he is using his special ability, although he will be still knocked off by the shell's impact). If players are too close to a Rhino, they will tend to move away. *If the player trespass the Fort Zancudo airspace, a control tower officer will warn the player to divert their course. If the player ignores the warning, the military will send fighter jets and will attempt to attack the player's aircraft with homing missiles, being a huge threat to the player. Even if the player is descending with a parachute, they will still attack them with missiles. **In Grand Theft Auto Online, as part of the Smuggler's Run update, owners of the hangars located within Fort Zancudo will have a low-level pass to access the base freely, although any action beyond this authorization will result in a wanted level and soldiers being hostiles towards the player. Known Military Personnel Certain characters are stated to be either affiliated with a military force or have been in one in the past. Some even have been in notable real-life events, such as the . *Mills - General, Area 69 *Lee - General *Fitzgibbon - Army Colonel, retired *Henry Bolt † - 66th Cavalry Colonel, Fort Carson, died during the rescuing mission in 1842 along with his whole force in accident near Las Barrancas *Fuhrberger - Colonel, veteran, retired *Cuddles - Colonel, if was Army at all *Charlie - Mechanic, Air Force, fired *James P. - Colonel, Australian-American War veteran, if was Army at all *Unnamed colonel - Colonel, Fort Zancudo *Officer Hershel - Possibly, as indicated on the award above his badge *Beverly McFadden - Commanding Officer, Fort Baxter Air Base *Michael Klebitz - Captain, serving in the Middle East *Kyle P. Slater - First Lieutenant *Jerry Martinez † - Army Sergeant, Fort Baxter Air Base, killed committing military crimes *Peppah - Army Sergeant, Fort Baxter Air Base *Nolan - Army Sergeant, Fort Zancudo *Dud Clark - Army Sergeant *Victor Vance † - Army Corporal, Fort Baxter Air Base, dishonorably discharged *Scott Wilson † - Army Corporal, deceased *Clark - Army Private, Fort Zancudo *Brincat - Army Private, Fort Zancudo *Cam O'Flarge - Army Private, Fort Baxter Air Base *Parts - Army Private, Fort Baxter Air Base *Places - Army Private, Fort Baxter Air Base *Starkie - Army, Fort Zancudo *Lloyd - Army, Fort Zancudo *Solarin - Army, Fort Zancudo *Gusset - Navy, [[USS Luxington ATT-16|USS Luxington ATT-16]] *Unnamed Navy Officer - Navy, [[USS Luxington ATT-16|USS Luxington ATT-16]] *Don Percival - Navy Seal, formerly *Jim Fitzgerald † - Marine Corps, formerly *Mr. Lopez - Marine Corps, member of s, awarded with , ran out the Army *Alan McClean - Marine Corps, retired *JT Boyd - Marine Corps, retired *Mitch Baker - Vietnam war veteran, awarded the for burning down Vietnam village *Jerry Kapowitz - Vietnam War veteran *Clinton - Vietnam War veteran *Larry Joe - Vietnam War veteran *Bobbie Ray - Vietnam War veteran *Ray Machowski - Vietnam War veteran *Phil Cassidy - military service unknown due to contradictory reports *Clay Simons † - Vietnam War veteran, guarded U.S. Embassy during in 1975. *Terry Thorpe † - military personnel, formerly *Cletus Ewing - wearing dogtags, details unknown *Rob - possibly served in Air Force, if at all. Veteran of unnamed wars or operations. *Maxim Rashkovsky - former Army researcher, imprisoned but was later broken free. *Kenny Petrovic's Father - veteran of and the *Mikhail Faustin † - Navy, formerly *Dimitri Rascalov † - Navy, formerly *Andrei † - Army Private, formerly [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russian_Armed_Forces Armed Forces of the Russian Federation] * Bogdan - Navy Commander , unnamed submarine * Unnamed navy contact - Navy, unnamed submarine *Mori Kibbutz *Rami Yalon - Special Forces *Goran † - leader of a squad, was killed during the *Niko Bellic - Army and Air Forces, formerly, Bosnian War veteran *Mijo † was killed during the Bosnian War *Dragan † - was killed during the Bosnian War *Dmitar † - was killed during the Bosnian War *Florian Cravic - Bosnian War veteran *Darko Brevic - Bosnian War veteran, military criminal *Derrick McReary † - veteran Direction Générale de la Sécurité Extérieure *Pierre La Ponce † - Secret Service Agent Other Militaries *Juan Garcia Cortez - Colonel in unnamed Latin America country *Claude Wome - Warlord in unnamed African country *Trevor Philips - Air Force pilot in an unknown military force, either the or the U.S. Air Force Image Gallery 2D Universe Army-GTA2-TankRoadblock.png|The Military in Grand Theft Auto 2 attacking the player on a six-star wanted level. 3D Universe ArmySoldier-GTA3.jpg|A soldier in Grand Theft Auto III. MilitarySoldiers-GTAVC-FortBaxter.jpg|Soldiers in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. ArmySoldier-GTASA.jpg|Soldier in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. FortBaxterMilitary-GTAVCS-Screenshot.jpg|Promotional screenshot of the Military at Fort Baxter in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. HD Universe USMC-GTAV-Badge.png|Logo of the United States Marine Corps in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Military-GTAV-Patches.png|Patches used by Army NCOs and regular soldiers in the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions. Military-GTAV-Patches2.png|Patches used by Army officers in the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions. ArmyVehicles-GTAV-Details.png|Stencils of military vehicles. Savage_GTAVe_Badge1.png|''Voxusm Delicat'' badge. Savage_GTAVe_Badge2.png|''Enduro Fortes'' badge. RPGsoldier_GTAV.jpg|A soldier firing a rocket at the player after landing via parachuting. ArmyMan-GTAV-casual.jpg|An Army personnel in casual attire. ArmyMan-GTAV-combat.jpg|An Army personnel in combat uniform. The-New-Flight-Suit.jpg|Air Force pilots. ArmyMen-GTAV.jpg|A U.S. Army soldier patrolling, along with two others in a Crusader. PS3ArmyOfficer_GTAV.jpg|An Army officer in the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game. Notice the different cap model. AirForce-GTAO.png|Members of the Air Force in Grand Theft Auto V. AirforcePilot-GTAV.jpg|Dead Air Force pilot. Equipment Vehicles 2D Universe LandRoamer-GTA2.png|Land Roamer, Grand Theft Auto 2 ArmedLandRoamer-GTA2.png|Armed Land Roamer, Grand Theft Auto 2 ICBM-GTAL69.png|ICBM, Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 Pacifier-GTA2.png|Pacifier, Grand Theft Auto 2 TigerTank-GTAL61.png|Tiger Tank, Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 Tank-GTA1.png|Tank, Grand Theft Auto 1 Tank-GTA2.png|Tank, Grand Theft Auto 2 RoyalPain-GTAL69.png|Royal Pain, Grand Theft Auto London 1969 ''Grand Theft Auto III'' BarracksOL-GTA3-front.jpg|Barracks OL Rhino-GTA3-front.jpg|Rhino ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' Patriot-GTAVC-front.jpg|Patriot BarracksOL-GTAVC-front.jpg|Barracks OL Rhino-GTAVC-front.jpg|Rhino Hunter-GTAVC-front.jpg|Hunter ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Mesa-GTASA-RobbingUncleSam-withoutroof-front.jpg|Mesa, roof-less (Robbing Uncle Sam only) Mesa-GTASA-RobbingUncleSam-withroof-front.jpg|Mesa, roof (Robbing Uncle Sam only) Patriot-GTASA-front.jpg|Patriot Barracks-GTASA-front.jpg|Barracks Rhino-GTASA-front.jpg|Rhino Freight-GTASA-front.jpg|Freight (Green Goo only) Cargobob-GTASA-side.jpg|Cargobob Jetpack-GTASA.jpg|Jetpack (prototype, stolen by CJ in 1992) Hunter-GTASA-front.jpg|Hunter Rustler-GTASA-Standby.png|Rustler (used by civilians) Hydra-GTASA-inflight.jpg|Hydra Launch-GTASA-front.jpg|Launch LHD69-outlook.jpg|LHD-069 carrier USSNumnutz-GTASA-side.jpg|USS Numnutz submarine ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' BarracksOL-GTAA.png|Barracks Tank-GTAA.png|Tank ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' Barracks-GTALCS.jpg|Barracks OL Rhino-GTALCS.jpg|Rhino Hunter-GTALCS-front.jpg|Hunter (unused) ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' Streetfighter-GTAVCS-Green.PNG|Streetfighter MesaGrande-GTAVCS-militarygreen-front.jpg|Mesa Grande Patriot-GTAVCS-front.jpg|Patriot BarracksOL-GTAVCS-front.jpg|Barracks OL AmmoTruck-GTAVCS-Front.png|Barracks OL, "Ammo Truck" variant (Skywolf only) Rhino-GTAVCS.jpg|Rhino Hunter-GTAVCS-front.jpg|Hunter Grand Theft Auto IV & episodes Buzzard-TBOGT.png|Buzzard Attack Chopper Annihilator GTA IV.png|Annihilator APC-TBoGT-front.png|APC Grand Theft Auto Chinatown Wars Rhino-GTACW.png|Rhino Destroyer-GTACW-front.png|Destroyer (unused by the military) ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Crusader-GTAV-front.png|Crusader Barracks-GTAV-front.png|Barracks RhinoTank-GTAV-front.png|Rhino Tank BarracksSemi-GTAV-front.png|Barracks Semi Armytanker-GTAV-front.png|Army Trailer (tanker) Armytrailer-GTAV-front.png|Army Trailer (super flatbed) Barracks3-GTAO-front.png|Barracks (heist update variant) APC-GTAO-front.png|APC Halftrack-GTAO-front.png|Half-track AntiAircraftTrailer-GTAO-front.png|Anti-Aircraft Trailer Barrage-GTAO-front.png|Barrage Khanjali-GTAO-front.png|TM-02 Khanjali Thruster-GTAO-front.png|Thruster Cargobob-GTAV-front.png|Cargobob BuzzardAttackChopper-GTAV-front.png|Buzzard Attack Chopper (Parked at the air force base of Fort Zancudo) Annihilator-GTAO-front.png|Annihilator (On Maneuvers only) Savage-GTAO-front.png|Savage (As suggested by the U.S. Army logo on the sides) Valkyrie-GTAO-front.png|Valkyrie (As suggested by the "Army" decal on the sides) ValkyrieMOD0-GTAO-front.png|Valkyrie MOD.0 (As suggested by the "Army" decal on the sides) FH1-Hunter-GTAO-front.png|FH-1 Hunter (As suggested by the "Armed Forces" decal on one of its liveries) P996LAZER-GTAV-front.png|P-996 LAZER Titan-GTAV-front.png|Titan Miljet-GTAV-front.png|Miljet Besra-GTAV-front.png|Besra (used in the enhanced version) Hydra-GTAO-front.png|Hydra (used in Humane Raid - EMP) P45-Nokota-GTAO-front.png|P-45 Nokota (As suggested by the U.S. Air Force logo on one of its liveries) Rogue-GTAO-front.png|Rogue (As suggested by the U.S. Air Force logo on one of its liveries) LF22-Starling-GTAO-front.png|LF-22 Starling (As suggested by the U.S. Air Force logo on one of its liveries) Pyro-GTAO-front.png|Pyro (As suggested by the U.S. Air Force logo and the U.S.A. flag on one of its liveries) Mogul-GTAO-front.png|Mogul (As suggested by the U.S. Air Force logo on one of its liveries) RM10-Bombushka-GTAO-front.png|RM-10 Bombushka (As suggested by the U.S. Air Force logo on one of its liveries) Avenger-GTAO-front.png|Avenger (As suggested by the U.S. Marines logo on its sides) Volatol-GTAO-front.png|Volatol (As suggested by the U.S. Air Force logo and the U.S.A. flag on one of its liveries) USSLuxington-GTAO-front.jpg|[[USS Luxington ATT-16|USS Luxington ATT-16]] aircraft carrier. Weapons 2D Universe Machinegun-GTA2-icon.png|Machine Gun (Grand Theft Auto 2) 3D Universe Pistol-GTA3.png|Pistol (Grand Theft Auto III; rare in GTA San Andreas) M16-GTA3.png|M16 (Grand Theft Auto III) M4-GTAVC.png|M4 (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories) AssaultRifle-GTAVCS.png|Assault Rifle (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories) PumpActionShotgun-GTAVC.png|Pump Shotgun (dropped by some soldiers in GTA San Andreas despite not using it on a gunfight) HD Universe AssaultRifle-GTACW-Android.png|Assault Rifle (Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars) Pistol-GTAV.png|Pistol (Grand Theft Auto V) AssaultRifle-GTAV.png|Assault Rifle (Grand Theft Auto V) CarbineRifle-GTAV.png|Carbine Rifle (Grand Theft Auto V) PumpShotgun-GTAV.png|Pump Shotgun (Grand Theft Auto V) Minigun-GTAV.png|Minigun (Grand Theft Auto V, not used by the military in combat but considered as part of the military equipment as suggested in Military Hardware where players have to steal the minigun/military hardware from the convoy) GrenadeLauncher-GTAV.png|Grenade Launcher (Grand Theft Auto V, not used by the military in combat, but considered as part of the military equipment as suggested in Rampage: Military, where Trevor takes the Grenade Launcher out of the military Crusader) RPG-GTAV.png|Rocket Launcher (Grand Theft Auto V, only against aircraft) Grenade-GTAV.png|Grenade (Grand Theft Auto V, used by one of the army in The Paleto Score) ;Other *Bodhi (former) *Dubsta 6x6 (marketed as a military truck) *Duneloader (former) *Hermes (livery) *Kalahari (French military) *Kamacho (livery) *Maverick (originally designed for military use, according to Elitás Travel) *Panzer II tank (formerly used by Nazi Germany) *Riata (livery) *Squaddie (seen in advertisements but not in-game) *T-34 tank (formerly used by Soviet Union) Military Bases *Two unnamed military bases in Anywhere City, Residential and Industrial districts *Fort Baxter Air Base in Vice City Mainland, Vice City *United States National Guard Depot in Ocean Docks, Los Santos, San Andreas *Easter Basin Naval Station in San Fierro, San Andreas *Area 69 in Bone County, San Andreas *K.A.C.C. Military Aviation Fuel Depot in Las Venturas, San Andreas *Fort Zancudo near Mount Josiah, San Andreas FortBaxter.jpg|Fort Baxter Air Base in GTA: Vice City. EasterBasinNavalStation.jpg|Easter Basin Naval Station in GTA: San Andreas. Area69.jpg|Area 69 in GTA: San Andreas. KACC.jpg|K.A.C.C. Military Fuels in GTA: San Andreas. FortZancudo-GTAV-Panorama.png|Fort Zancudo Panorama view in GTA V. FortZancudoSatellite.png|Fort Zancudo satellite image in GTA V. Known Military Units *Special Airborne Unit *Ghost Squadron *4th SYFM *9th Squadron Special Operations *1st Cavalry Division (PS3/Xbox 360) *16th MP Brigade (PS3/Xbox 360) - the insignia has the background of the JFK SW School *135th Airborne Division (PS3/Xbox 360) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto III'' * Decoy ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Sir, Yes Sir! *Cop Land ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Robbing Uncle Sam *N.O.E. *Black Project *Green Goo *Up, Up and Away! *Vertical Bird ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' * Freedom Flies ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Soldier *Conduct Unbecoming *Over the Top ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Cargobob *Military Hardware *The Paleto Score *Monkey Business *Rampage Four ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Arms Embargo *Humane Raid - EMP *Base Invaders *On Maneuvers *Extradition Trivia General *The Military are not in Grand Theft Auto IV. This is believed to be because Rockstar planned on making GTA IV realistic unlike San Andreas over-the-top style. Although the Military reappeared in Grand Theft Auto V, they are not used as law enforcement or sent after the player for crimes except in the mission "The Paleto Score" in which at some point the Army will show up with soldiers and tanks to fight the player, or if the player is in or near the base. 3D Universe *A strange thing is that soldiers in the Fort Baxter Air Base never participate in law enforcement activity; if the player is wearing a police uniform or Army fatigues and enters the base with a wanted level, only the law enforcement officers that enter from outside the base will try to kill the player. *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the soldiers at the Fort Baxter Air Base are considered to be part of the Streetwannabe's gang, and the cops will pursue them as they do with Street Criminals and gangs. Soldiers will not fight back If they are attacked by fist or a melee weapon, but will kill off all the cops that are attacking them if the cops pull out their pistols and shoot at them. This also happens with any law enforcement members in Vice City, except the Army who pursues the player at a six-star wanted level, although this kind of Army will also attack the Soldiers who appear at Fort Baxter. *The main Military Bases are as follows: Fort Baxter Air Base (GTA Vice City), Easter Basin/Area 69 (GTA San Andreas), and Fort Zancudo (GTA V). Despite the Army having a attack helicopter in the 3D Universe games, so far no Soldiers use them, except for scripted circumstances. *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, some soldiers from a Barracks OL will drop a Pump Action Shotgun when killed despite not using it in a gunfight. *Also in GTA San Andreas, they rarely use pistols (just like regular police) instead of Carbine Rifles which makes them less dangerous than soldiers that carry their exclusive weapon. HD Universe *The military seen in Grand Theft Auto V appears to be a mix of the Army, Marines and Air Force, as they wear Army pattern camouflage, and they refer to themselves as both "soldiers" and Marines. Air Force personnel are also present and wear flight suits. *In GTA Online missions, various enemy gangs and Merryweather mercenaries will use the same dialogue lines as the soldiers from single player. Their dialog then may become strange as they regularly shout, "I'm a fucking Marine!" **The aforementioned quote could mean most of the military seen in GTA V are Marines. This is also supported by one of the quotes, "Semper Fi," (which is short for Semper Fidelis, the U.S. Marines' motto), green undershirts, the 5-point utility cover and rolled sleeves worn by some troops, and the Cargobob and Avenger (which have "MARINES" stencils on them). *Despite not being law enforcement, the military in Grand Theft Auto V have very similar AI to Cops and NOOSE, not shooting, but busting players at 1 star; however, they will switch their weapon to a pistol before performing a vehicular arrest. *Though the military do not normally attack the player at any wanted level in GTA V, there are exceptions. If the player attempts to talk to a soldier standing in front of the Fort Zancudo memorial, they will push, and threaten them. If the player doesn't walk away, the soldier will pull out his Carbine Rifle and open fire. When the player enters Fort Zancudo, an alarm will sound and all units will be told to kill the player. An automatic four-star wanted level is also given if the player threatens the soldier with a firearm, who will open fire. **Though hard, it is possible to lose the wanted level by hiding in certain bunkers in the northern part of the base. If you effectively lose your wanted level, the soldiers may pull out a phone. *If the player is close to Fort Zancudo and has a wanted level, the military will be sent out instead of the police. *The military will attack the player even if they are not in Fort Zancudo but within range of it. The vehicles sent out are mainly Crusaders and Barracks, but if the player continues to kill soldiers, Rhino tanks are then sent out. *Soldiers on PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game can be seen wearing real-life Army division insignia such as 101st Airborne and 1st Cavalry; however, Rockstar-made divisions replace these in the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One versions of the game, apparently to avoid copyright issues, and branch tapes are also incorrect; "Army" is seen instead of "U.S. Army," and it is featured on the left side instead of the right. *In addition to the aforementioned missile in The Doomsday Scenario, the beta NOOSE livery for the Tula had LSAF stencils on it. The Tula in Rockstar Games Social Club. Note the LSAF livery. References Navigation de:Militär es:Ejército pl:Wojsko ru:Военные Category:Military Category:Law Enforcement Category:3D Universe Category:HD Universe Category:2D Universe